Moving Back
by changeofheart505
Summary: They never expected to go back in time. Or that one man was out to kill their friend. Going back in time, will they be able to save her? And what secrets will be revealed? ProShipping, SpiritShipping, Angelshipping. Hints of Heroshipping. FEM! AsterxJaden, AsterxZane, ChazzxSyrus, JadenxJesse Rated M Due to violance, swearing, and a few deaths. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 Not Planned

Moving Back

**Sakura: Yay! New fic!**

**GX crew: *falling out of the sky* AAAAHHH! *crash!***

**Yami Sakura: Ooh, that had to hurt…**

**Jaden: No kidding… I landed on something though, so I'm okay!**

**Jesse: YOU LANDED ON ME!**

**Jaden: Oops, sorry Jesse.**

**Chazz: Now what?**

**Sakura: Easy, you're all part of my fic!**

**Aster: After the last got removed?**

**Sakura: Yes, and because of that, you're still the girl! Oh, and I decided to fix it.**

**Aster: NO FAIR! You fixed it, and I'm still a girl!**

**Sakura: Life's not fair! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and OC's. And the song, If I Die Young belongs to the Band Perry, or whoever wrote it. On with chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Not planned

It was one of those days. Jaden Yuki and his new friend, Jesse Anderson, were currently by the docks, bored. So bored, not even Duel Monsters could make them any less bored. (A/n not even Duel Monsters! Why cruel world?! WHYYYYYY?!) Suddenly, a small, yes small, figure ran towards them. The boy had a yellow jacket on, glasses, and had light blue hair.

"J-Jaden!" He said. Jaden looked at him.

"Hey Sy, what's up?" He asked. The smaller boy held a hand up, trying to catch his breath.

"Co-come, see t-this-s…" he panted. Jaden and Jesse stood up and followed Syrus Truesdale. They met up with Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, and Blair Flannigan. They walked deep into the forests of Duel Academy. Soon, they saw a man. It was the D. What was he doing here? Aster wasn't even there. She left a few days ago! Jaden looked at Jesse, who shrugged and crept closer to the man. He looked around, and stepped into a ball of blue light. Unfortunately, they also got pulled in.

"AAAHH!" They yelled. (A/n think of it like a portkey from the Harry Potter series. ^_^) suddenly, they crashed onto the floor. They stood up, in Domino City. When suddenly, they saw a small girl running past them. She had silver hair, and blue eyes. Only difference was the pink vest, red shorts, orange t-shirt, and white sneakers. Other than that, she looked exactly the same. Only ten years younger. The girl was Aster Phoenix.

"My daddy made it!" She said. She was telling a man about how great her dad was of a card designer, and how he would let her keep his designs. The man who she spoke to, smiled and handed her a piece of paper. She took it, and ran into a building.

"I guess that's where Aster lives." Jesse said. He and Jaden ran into a building next to it. It was a motel, and fairly cheap. They all were able to, somehow, get three rooms. The girls got a room, Atticus and Zane got one, and the others shared the last one. Jaden suddenly got it into his head to visit Aster. He and Jesse dragged Syrus and Chazz to the building. Seeing her, they walked up. Jesse noticed a scar across her left shoulder, and shrugged it off as a birthmark.

"Hi, I'm Jaden, he's Jesse, he's Syrus, and the grumpy guy is Chazz." He said. Aster looked up, and smiled. She closed the book she had been reading, a college history book, (A/n she's a child genius! O_O) and stood up.

"I'm Aster! My daddy's busy at work." She said in a slightly carefree tone.

"And your mom?" Jesse asked.

"Dead." Jaden suddenly felt sorry for her. He smiled, and got down to her level.

"Why don't you show us around?" he asked. Aster nodded, and held his hand as she walked out the door.

**Sakura: Done!**

**Aster: Finally.**

**Sakura: Chapters may or may not get longer in the future! Review!**

**Aster: Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 A new face

Moving Back

**Sakura: I own nothing, blah blah blah. On with the fic. Btw, it'll be short.**

Chapter 2: A new face

Jaden smiled at Aster. She was jumping all over. 'Wow, she has so much energy, but back in our time, she's so… stubborn.' He smiled when Aster began to pull him towards the park. Jesse, Syrus and Chazz followed, smiling, or smirking in Chazz's case, as a small silverette pulled Jaden along as if he were a ragdoll.

"Wow, this is amazing-" Jesse was cut off by the voice of a girl.

"Hey look! It's the Demon!" She said, pointing at Aster. The smaller girl cringed, and backed into Jaden. He noticed how uncomfortable she was, and picked her up. Jesse moved up to him, and was about to ask what was wrong, when he saw the answer. The girl continued to taunt Aster until Jaden snapped.

"WOULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?!" He yelled. The girl ran off screaming, "SHE POSSESED THOSE TOURISTS! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Syrus rubbed his ears, and walked up to his friends. Aster looked at Jaden, her eyes wide. He put her down, and got to her level.

"Why did they call you a demon?" He asked slowly, not wanting to break his trust with the small Phoenix.

"I'm not normal… I can do things, others can't…" she said softly. Then she ran off, with the four boys chasing her. Syrus kept on praying to whatever god was out there, they'd stop running soon. They did, when Aster jumped into the braches off a tree. Jesse was about to ask how they would follow her, when the branches began to move towards them. Jaden walked up, and saw Aster at the top. When they were all up, Aster ran off again, the branches moving to make a path for her. They followed and noticed no one was following. Finally, and I mean _finally_, they came to a clearing. Jaden walked towards Aster, when a hand held his arm back. He saw Jesse, Syrus and Chazz jumping out of the tree, and Aster sitting in front of him, head down, so, who was holding his arm? He turned around, and saw something he never thought possible. A girl, probably thirteen, maybe twelve, who had golden hair, with copper and silver streaks, her pale blue eyes darkened a bit, but not fully to match Aster's. She could have been related, but he remembered she was an orphan. Plus, this girl looked, familiar in more than one way.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl smirked.

"My name is Edo. Edo Yume."

**Sakura: Done! Read and review please! Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3 Edo Yume

Moving Back

Sakura: You know the drill, I own nothing, yada yada yada.

Chapter 3: Edo Yume

Jaden paled as the girl before him twisted his arm, and pulled a sword of fire out of nowhere.

"Who are you boy?" She asked. Her voice sounded, sad, but horrifyingly dead as well.

"J-Jaden Yuki ma'am…" he said paling more. Jesse and Syrus looked at him with panic in their eyes. Chazz, was being Chazz and showed no sign of terror, although on the inside, he cowering like a baby. Aster blinked, and looked at them.

"Edo?" She asked. Edo looked at her, and nodded to Jaden, Aster nodded, and she dropped Jaden.

"OW!" He yelled when he fell. Edo sat down, and motioned for the others to join them. Syrus walked up, scared for his life, Jesse and Chazz followed. Jaden sat up, and rubbed his hands together. They sat in silence for a while.

"Why are you here?" Edo asked.

"I was worried about Aster. Some girl called her a demon, but I don't know why…" Jaden said. Edo smiled softly, and her eyes darkened to an indigo color.

"Then I should thank you. You see, I'm Aster's Guardian Angel. She's a Guardian. Now, what I'm telling you is the truth, the full out truth! Nothing leaves this circle. Do you understand?" They nodded.

"You can count on us. Plus, Chazz won't, because if he does, Alexis will never go out with him!" Jesse laughed when Chazz got red. Edo smiled, and nodded.

"Very well… This all began to years ago, on Christmas Eve," Edo said.

FLASHBACK

_Aster looked at her mom. Alicia's white hair shone in the light of their Christmas tree._

_ "Well? How do I look?" She possessed, and Aster smiled. Her mom was wearing a gold formal gown, Aster also wore one. Hers was light blue. Robert walked in, and handed Alicia her bag. They left, and went to Robert's boss's home…_

_ "Robert!" A woman, about the age of 40, walked up to him, "it's good to see you!"_

_ "A pleasure to see you too, Sarah. Oh, this is my wife, Alicia and our son, Julian, you've met right?" Julian stepped up, wearing a dark blue suit. His green eyes shone, and his white hair was as wild as ever._

"_Yes, we have." They shook hands politely._

"_And our daughter Aster." Alicia smiled, and held Aster._

_ "My, she's beautiful!" Sarah said._

_ "Thank you!" Alicia and Aster said together. They looked at each other, and smiled._

_ "How old is she?" She gestured to Aster._

_ "Just turned three about, what was it four days ago?" Robert said._

_ "Her birthday's the 19__th__," Alicia explained. Sarah nodded, and left to greet her guests._ (A/n when is Aster's birthday? Because until I know, I'm sticking to December 19.)_ Robert led his family to a table. They sat down, and waited as their food was brought out._

_ "Julian, I forgot the gift for the children's hospital! I'll just go get them."_

_ "I'll go with you!" Julian and Aster yelled in unison._

_ "Oh no, you don't! Jinx!" Julian said. Aster pouted, and stayed quiet. She couldn't talk now._

_ "Alright, let's go." Alicia, Aster and Julian arrived and dropped off the gifts in time._

_ "Now, we should head back. Come on Julian. Aster,"Alicia said with a smile._

_ "MOM!"Julian whined._

_ "YAY! I can talk again!"Aster cheered. She skipped along her mother's side. Alicia smiled, but stopped, she held a hand out to block the two kids from continuing._

_ "Mom…" Julian began, but was shushed._

_ "Something's not right…" Alicia's eyes widened, "RUN!" Not bothering to ask why, they ran. Julian held Aster's hand, her boots slipping on occasion. Alicia was close behind. They ran farther from the party. Alicia began to panic, and hurried her speed. Catching up to them, she allowed Julian to have piggy back ride, and carried Aster in her arms. She was crying, and clutched Alicia's pendant. It glowed slightly. Alicia looked down in awe._

_ 'Could it be possible?' She thought, 'does Edo really live in here?' suddenly, she bumped into a man, who covered her mouth. Two more took her children. Alicia looked into the eyes of a man she never thought she'd see again… Benjamin Evans… _

_Darkness had taken over, when she opened her eyes, Alicia was on the floor of an abandoned building, hands and ankles tied together. She sat up, and tried to undo the knots. She looked up…_

**Sakura: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Mother's Sacrifice

Moving Back

**Sakura: I don't own Yugioh GX! Now, on with the fic!**

Chapter 4: A Mother's Sacrifice

_Alicia glared at the man above her. He hadn't changed much. He was a bit more muscular, had a five o' clock aftershave, and looked extremely drunk. She tried to get up, but he kicked her. She cried out in pain._

_ "B-Ben-jam-m-min…" she hissed. He looked at her, a spark of greed in his eyes. Alicia gasped when he stepped on her ribs, and cried when he kicked her back. All the while, Julian and Aster were huddled together in a separate room. Julian held the younger Phoenix and told her everything would be alright. Silence filled the air. Aster, out of pure fright, left the room, and went to check on their mother. What she saw, was something she'd never forget…_

_Alicia struggled against the choke hold Benjamin had on her. He smashed her head against the wall. Aster stifled a cry, and looked around, she saw a rock, and flung it at him. Benjamin growled, and turned to the girl._

_ "R-run…" Alicia managed, and she did. Aster ran, but with so many of Benjamin's "helpers" around, that wasn't easy. One managed to catch her, and brought her back to Benjamin. He had one hand covering her mouth, his other arm around her body. Benjamin took hold of the girl, and tied her to a chair. He then took out a knife, and made a move hurt the girl. But, deciding to have fun, he dragged it along the side or her arm, and then he did the same thing near her neck. Letting her fall to the ground, saving his "fun" for later, he turned back to Alicia._

_ "You should have stayed with me, Alicia your children wouldn't have had to suffer if they did. Now, you won't be needed anymore. I'm sure they have a father, if not, I have several friends in need of servants…" Benjamin looked at the fallen girl and then took out a gun. Alicia's eyes widened, "good bye, Alicia…" the only thing heard was the ringing of the shot the gun made. By that time, Aster had gotten up, and saw Benjamin turn the weapon to her. Not saying a word, he pulled the trigger. Alicia saw her fall over, tears threatening to fall. Aster made her way over. Benjamin laughed cruelly, and left. He came back with some salt and beer. He tossed the salt at the two, causing both to cry out. Alicia looked at the clock on the wall. 11:00 p.m. She gasped, and held Aster closer to her chest, feeling the child's shattered breathing, mixed along with several sirens… wait, sirens?_

_ "BENJAMIN EVANS! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE'VE GOT YOU SORROUNDED!" A police officer yelled. Benjamin cursed, and tried to make an escape. It was true, they had him surrounded, and he couldn't escape. They tackled him to the ground, and then took him to prison. Julian crept out, and ran into the arms of a police officer. He panicked immediately._

_ "HELP! HELP! HELP! HE WANTS TO KILLS US! HE WANTS TO KILL US!" He started to cry. A female officer ran up, and shook him a bit._

_ "Honey, we won't hurt you. We want to help you. He can't hurt you anymore," she said. But Julian was still yelling._

_ "MY MOTHER! MY SISTER! HE WANTS TO KILL US!" _

_ "Go inside and look for two females, one adult and one a child if I'm correct." The officers with her nodded, and ran inside…_

_Alicia took of the medallion around her neck, and put it around Aster's._

_ "Merry Christmas my fire flower, and… happy be-lated birthday…"Aster stared at her mother, then the clock. 11: 48 p.m. _

_ "Remember, that I -I -I l-love you…" Alicia closed her eyes, and her ring, Hope's Return, glowed, and the light it created faded as two officers, and three medics ran in. They tried everything, but nothing worked._

_ "So?" The female officer, Sarah Edwards, asked._

_ "The woman died, the time of her death, 11:50 p.m. December 24, 2002 (A/n I'm guessing here…) I feel awful for her children. The girl's only three years old, and she's being sent to the emergency room." Her partner, Joe Hiller, said. He looked at Julian, who was in his father's arms. They needed a Christmas miracle, and they needed one soon…_

_At the hospital, Aster finally woke up from surgery. She looked around, and saw her father outside and waved to him. He waved back. She looked at the medallion around her neck. It felt right there. She smiled, and then it glowed. A transparent figure, who looked similar to her, smiled down at her._

_ "Don't be scared. My name is Edo Yume. You're special Aster. Just remember, I'm here for you my fire flower…" with that she faded and Aster closed her eyes, a small and sad smile on her face._

*END FLASHBACK*

Jaden and Jesse stared at the chibi. Then at each other, what could they do after hearing that?

"Don't tell anyone. You got it?" Edo hissed, and they nodded. Chazz got up, and looked around.

"So what is this place again?" He asked.

"Death Woods, entrance to Valkyrias Dragons…"

**Sakura: DONE! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 Death Woods and who are you?

Moving Back

**Sakura: OMG! NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Yami Sakura: -_- After so long? Wow…**

**Sakura: Stop being so mean! *pouts***

**Yami Sakura: *rolls eyes***

**Sakura: Anyways… I just got inspired to write a new chapter for Moving Back! And R.I.P Martin Luther King Jr.**

**Yami Sakura: Why are you saying that today?**

**Sakura: I won't have computer access on Monday.**

**Yami Sakura: Sakura Yami, AKA changeofheart505, doesn't own Gx.**

**Sakura: Yup! And I have some news on this fic! **

**Jaden: Are you gonna tell us?**

**Sakura: Yup!**

**Jesse: When?**

**Sakura: Later!**

**Jaden and Jesse: *trying to convince Sakura to tell them the news***

Chapter 5: Death Woods and who are you?

Jaden gulped. He didn't like the sound of the place's name. _Death Woods? _Who _died_ here? Was he _standing_ on the same spot said person died?

"No, no one died where you're standing. You're friend with the green eye on the other hand…" Edo said softly. Jesse jumped back and looked a little (understatement) freaked out. Syrus and Chazz both looked around. They saw a bunch of trees, but no sign of why it was called Death Woods.

"If you're looking for evidence, you won't find any," Aster said.

"W-why?" Syrus asked.

"They all disappear. I never leave a trace of what happens." Edo said. The males gulped and paled. They backed away from Edo, who smiled softly and sadly. Her golden hair flowed behind her. The streaks of copper and silver added to the unnatural shine and made it look like her hair was a flame. Jesse cleared his throat and looked around.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked. Edo said nothing but motioned them to follow her. They did without protest. They wanted to leave Death Woods quickly, and not in a bodybag. They walked for what seemed to be hours, but only just half of one. Soon they made it to a clearing. They saw a beach and a male with white hair standing there. He turned around and got down on one knee. Aster ran up to him, confusing Jaden, Jesse, Syrus and Chazz. Edo stayed indifferent and followed at a much calmer pace. Jaden followed her and the others followed him. He wondered who the guy was.

"Hello Julian," Edo said.

"Edo, who're they?" Julian asked.

"Jaden Yuki and my pals, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Jesse Anderson." Jaden said, "Who are you? And how do you know Aster?" Julian smiled and hugged Aster.

"That's easy, my name is Julian. Julian Phoenix, and Aster, just so happens, to be my baby sister." Jaden's and Jesse's jaws dropped, Syrus gasped and Chazz's eyes widened. They had no idea Aster had a brother! Julian laughed at their faces, and picked Aster up and held her upside down. She started to laugh as his right hand started to tickle her. Edo chuckled and looked at Jaden. He backed up, not wanting to be noticed at all.

"You remind me of someone. A friend of mine who lost his heart to darkness. His name was Haou. You might have gotten along when he was still pure. But everyone does at least one thing they regret. I won't tell you what he did to me, but I'll say this, it was horrible, and I still havent forgiven him for it," Edo said. Jaden blinked. Haou was the name of one of his ancestors! How, freakishly ironic. He never knew his family would be close to the Phoenixs. He shot Edo a look, but she was busy watching her reincarnate and her brother play around. He smiled slightly. But still… What else did Edo hide? What other secrets did she keep? And most of all, will he be able to survive it all?

**Sakura: Done!**

**Jaden and Jesse: TELL US THE NEWS!**

**Sakura: Okay! Okay! This fic is officially as of today, the first story in my series, Guardians of the lost world. I'll be focusing on Yugioh next, and later 5Ds. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Claira de los Lagos

Moving Back

**Sakura: -_-**

**Jaden: Is she okay?**

**Sakura: -_-***

**Aster: What the hell…**

**Sakura: -_-*… IT'S CALLED FAN**_**FICTION**_**! *HUFF PUFF***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and my short temper is due to the idiot who flamed my fic, I'm What?! I KNOW MALES CAN'T GET PREGNANT!**

Chapter 6: Claira de los Lagos

Jaden sat down on the sandy beach. The sun was starting to set, and he was still shocked about Julian.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong?" Jesse asked. Jaden smiled and blinked. He thought he saw something.

"No… but did you see that?" He said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I guess. I guess it was my imagination."

"Oh." Jesse looked towards the ocean and blinked; "now I see it." Jaden looked up. His eyes widened, and he gasped. A girl about seven years old was walking slowly on top of the water. She was about 100 feet away. She had golden hair like the sun, and she had seaweed weaved in along with water lilies. She had aqua colored eyes. Both males blinked and she was standing right in front of them. (A/N WTF?!)

"Uh… hello?" Jesse said. He was unsure about what to say. Jaden just stared at the girl who linked and smiled at them. Aster ran up to her, and took her hand. Before she could pull the girl away, the girl spoke.

"My name is Claira. Claira de los Lagos." Claira? That was so close to Clara.

"She has the power to control anything made up of water. Ice, snow, steam, you name it." Julian said walking up to the two males. He smiled as his sister and Claira. Both girls were in the water sending streams up into the air. The effect was beautiful as it hit the sun's light, creating several rainbows. Edo walked to them, and sighed as she sat down. She looked at Jaden. He blinked and looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked. Edo shook her head as she joined the younger girls in their merriment. Jaden thought he said or did something wrong and looked down.

"Don't worry, she's like that. You would be too, if you were the Guardian of Fate." Julian said. Jaden looked at him, "and I know you're name's not Jaden." He whispered the last part so only Jaden heard.

"How?"

"I'm a Guardian as well. The Guardian of Children. I know everyone's real genders. And names. Isn't that sweet, _Judai?_" Judai blinked. He leaned into Julian.

"Don't tell anyone! I'm doing it for her!" Julian nodded and stayed silent. Judai flushed, and looked away. So one other person knew. He used his sister's name when he enrolled in DA. She wanted to come, but was sent to private school by their mother. His father couldn't care less about him, so he signed up as Jaden Yuki. Could you blame him? She was devastated when she couldn't attend. His deck was hers. He used Dark Heroes, not normal Elemental Heroes. He wondered how Jesse would feel if he knew.

'I'll tell them soon. When we get back to our time,' he thought. He looked up when he felt a stream of water hit him. Claira smiled and jumped into the water. When she jumped back up, she had a fish tail.

'I guess being one with water has its advantages.' And she dove back down.

"We should head for shelter." Julian said as it started to get dark.

"Valkyrias Dragons is close by. We should go there." Claira said. Julian nodded and notioned them to follow him.

**Sakura: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Valkyrias Dragons

Moving Back

**Sakura: NEW CHAPPIE! HOORAY! ^_^**

**Judai: You just had to add that little twist!**

**Jaden: I think it's sweet of her!**

**Judai: *grumbles* **

**Edo: Sakura Yami, changeofheart505, doesn't own Gx. **

**Sakura: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 7: Valkyrias Dragons

Julian led them all across the beach. Judai walked next to him, he didn't want anyone to find out his real name. It was a miracle his parents never got his report card…the real one that is. He bumped into Julian when he stopped walking. The white haired boy turned around and waved lazily towards a building.

"That my friends," he said, "is Valkyrias Dragons." They all took in the view. The building was extremely HUGE! Kaibacorp could fit inside! Jesse gaped at it. He nudged "Jaden."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Julian asked as he ran towards the building. The others were quick to follow, and noticed the building seemed to tower over them. It reminded Syrus of the castle in Jack and the Beanstalk. Only this was bigger, and not in the sky. Chazz scoffed. (A/N of course -_-) He's seen better. All of a sudden, a hawk dove straight at them. Syrus yelled as it dove for him. It landed on Julian's stretched out arm. He set it down on the floor, and it instantly turned into a woman. She had jade eyes and brown hair. Her tanned skin glowed in the setting sun's light. She smiled at Edo and Julian. Her smile grew when she caught sight of Aster and Claira. She turned to Judai, Jesse, Syrus and Chazz. All backed away instantly. She seemed to have kept her hawk like gaze. It was nerve racking.

"Julian, who are _they?_" She asked. Judai stepped up.

"I'm Jaden Yuki." He said.

"I'm Jesse, that's Syrus and Chazz." Jesse added quickly before Judai could forget. The woman smiled slightly, and motioned them to follow her. She opened the door and two pairs of arms attached themselves to Julian. He turned bright red, then purple, and finally blue.

"GUYS! I CAN'T BREATH!" He said. Both girls, as they turned out to be, let go of him and flushed a light red color. One had long black hair and teal eyes. Her skin had slight tanned tone, the other had pale blond hair and eyes the color of ice. They smiled at Julian as he took deep breaths. Two loud giggling sounds filled the building. Aster and Claira had seen it all happen, and apparently found it hilarious. Julian pretended to be hurt, and faked his crying loudly. The laughter only rose from giggles to full on hysterics. The woman from before cleared her throat, and silence filled the air.

"I'm Amira Skies. You're welcomed to stay here. Now, girls, help Julian show them around." With that Amira left. The girl with black hair bowed to Judai and his friends.

"My name's Alexandria Phoenix. But everyone calls me Xandria." She said. (A/N it's more original than Alex, Andria, Alexa, don't you think?) The other girl bowed as well.

"I'm Emily Phoenix. But I prefer Luz." Jesse raised his hand like a kindergartener.

"Are you related to them," he pointed to Julian and Aster. They nodded.

"And there are more of us. Thirteen in total." Xandria said. Judai gaped at her. Thirteen in total? Did he dare ask?

"How many are you…" he did. Luz looked at him.

"Six girls, seven boys. Two, no, three sets of twins, triplets, and three single born children. Xandria's the oldest out of all of us." She explained.

"What're the others names?" Syrus asked.

"Okay, here's the order. Alexandria and Joshua are the oldest at 23. Then we have Jacob and Charlotte at 20." Luz began.

"We also have Dylan and Erin at 19. Then the triplets, Derek, Cassandra and Jun at 17. Kevin is 16. Luz is 18. Julian is 13. And finally Aster, age… how old is she again?" Xandria asked.

"Five." Julian said. He opened the doors to a room…

**Sakura: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Family History part 1

Moving Back

**Sakura: I'm back with a new chapter! YAY!**

**Aster: She owns nothing in this fic. **

**Sakura: But one day I will! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHA-cough! Cough!-HAHA!**

**Aster: -_-* Okay…**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 8: Family History part 1

Judai smiled at Xandria, she was beautiful. He sighed and looked at the room they were in. Julian and Aster were outside, picking strawberries, and Jesse was sleeping. Well, he was until Claira pushed him off the bed he was on. Judai groaned as Aster and Julian entered. They stared at everyone and sighed, dripping the baskets of ripe fruit. They sat down and looked at everyone.

"Why's everyone so… gloomy?" Aster asked curiously. Judai smiled and waved her worries away with one hand.

"We're not gloomy… just bored out of our minds." He said. Aster made a small o with her mouth. She got up and whispered in Xandria's ear. The girl nodded sadly as the smaller left with the baskets. Syrus and Chazz looked up from their place on the floor.

"What did she say?" Syrus asked. Xandria smiled, but Luz answered.

"She wants us to tell you our past. Our family history. How we came to be and the things we experienced that no kid ever should." She said. Judai smiled and sat up.

"I'd like to hear more about your past," he said. Julian snorted.

"Only to see if the stories you heard later are true…" he muttered. Judai ignored him. He really wanted to hear this. Luz sighed and motioned to everyone. They all sat in a circle and looked around. Why did they all feel like kindergarteners? Oh well…

"Okay, I guess I should start the day Aster was born…" Luz said.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a beautiful December night. Not a cloud in the sky, and the moon gave the snow an eerie glow. It was the most beautiful night ever. Well, almost…_

_ "OH GOD! ROBERT! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY MORE! I NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR! NOW!" Alicia Phoenix yelled. She was pregnant with her thirteenth child, a girl. She smiled at her sons and daughters. All twelve had gathered around her. They were currently in a meadow hidden in Death Woods. They had their own secrets, and today, Luz would get her ritual. She smiled at her mother who was so hysterical, she was yelling everything._

_ "Mom, it'll be alright." She said as her mother lied down on a bed of aster flowers.* The shield around the forest aloud things like this to happen, so even though there's snow and it's cold, it's not affecting that one area. The woman moaned as her husband and eldest children helped her give birth. Screw the hospital! This baby wasn't waiting for anyone! Luz hadn't bothered to help; she was extremely nervous right now. Today, well in a few hours, her ritual to become a Guardian would allow her to hold one of the keys of life. _

_ "Everyone, come here," Robert said. They all rushed to their mother's side. In her arms, was a small girl with silver hair. The moon gave it an angelic look and when she opened her eyes, they were a deep, rich blue. Her alabaster skin was soft to the touch and they all smiled at her._

_ "Oh, she's wonderful mom. So what's her name?" Joshua asked. Their mother smiled._

_ "Ironically, I decided to name her, Aster." She said holding up the flower in her right hand. They all laughed. It was ironic…_

**Sakura: Review! I hope you love it as much as I do! JA NE!**


	9. Chapter 9 Family History part 2

Moving back

**Sakura: I'm BAAAACCCCKK!**

**Yami Sakura: What's taking you so long on this story?**

**Sakura: I already know how this will end, so just bear with me.**

**Aster: She doesn't own Gx! Thank God for that.**

**Sakura: HEY! Anyways, you'll see how I created the ritual for the Guardians in this chapter.**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 9: Family History part 2

_They all smiled at the small silver haired girl. Luz was especially happy. Her baby sister was born not too long before her ritual to become a Guardian. She was glad she could be present, even if she was a baby._

_ "Luz, get ready dear. It's almost time honey," Alicia said. Luz and Xandria both left quickly and walked into a tent. They smiled at each other as Luz began to wrap her breasts with a navy bandage. She smiled softly as she put on a white kimono with cherry blossoms all over the edges._

_ "Xandria…" she said._

_ "Hmm…" she muttered._

_ "How did you feel, when you went through this?"_

_ "I was…" she paused, thinking over her ritual, "scared at first. But when you're told you hold one of the keys to life, you're proud of yourself and who you are and will become." Luz smiled as she hugged her sister. Robert poked his head in._

_ "It's time," was all he said as he took Luz's hand. She smiled nervously as a light surrounded the family of fifteen. Everyone smiled as they appeared. Amira Skies walked up to them._

_ "Welcome, we've been waiting… for… you…" her eyes locked with Aster's as the child giggled with delight at the sight of a blue butterfly. Everyone congratulated Alicia on her newest addition to the family. They settled down as Luz walked up to what appeared to be a palace. Valkyrias Dragons. She looked scared for a moment until she remembered what she would receive from this. Amira walked up to her with a katana, a wine glass and several elements. The elements were sound, fire, air, water and earth. She placed each around Luz in a circle and handed her the katana._

_ "Now, in order to become a Guardian, we must see which element you hold is your strongest and which is your weakest. In order to see this, I need you to stab you heart with the katana. It'll melt into your skin, and your blood will light up the elements. The order from strongest to weakest in color is this: light blue, red, gray, ocean blue, and green. If there's a black light around it, it means you powers are dark and create chaos. If it's white its light and can create peace." Luz looked at the woman in shock, but did what she was told. She gasped as the blade sunk into her skin. Amira was right. It didn't hurt as much as she thought. Actually, it melted into her skin and felt like a pinch. She gasped when drops of her blood dropped onto each. The order of her strongest to weakest elements was this: earth, air, fire, sound and water. They were all surrounded by a white light. The lights flew up and flashed into several words and stopped at the word: SPRING._

_ "Congratulations Luz, you are now the Guardian of Spring," as Amira said this, the word turned into a golden light and surrounded Luz. It swirled around her and she gasped as her kimono seemed to disintegrate into thin air. When it faded, she was transformed. Her once light blond hair now had pale rose pink highlights and her skin had some markings that looked like flower petals. Her wings were a light blue, almost white, and soft like a daisy's petals. She looked at everyone as they began to chant her name. _

**Sakura: Review! **


End file.
